New Journey
by Delta-Theta
Summary: Ramna thinks about his life and how people around him use him as a means to an end. He wants to change this but wants to take some he cares for with him.. first fic be kind
1. Prologue

Most of the people around me can't stand me. I am sick of my life and I want to change it. From what I can see of the poeople surronding me in my life thses days are always wanting something of me. Whether it's a way to satisfy their honor, fill their fat gut, or someone to beat on. I want out I am tired of it all. I do know that three of the people around don't ask for anything, in thier own way, they only want for other people at the cost of either their own honor or happiness.

One of these people is a kind doctor. While he may be a bit on the wierd side he is kind and never asks for anything from me or from those around him. I do help out when I can, usually that isn't much given my chaotic life. When I ask for advice he gives it freely not to feel good about himself, but to honestly help me becuase he know I can't get it from anyone else without them having an ulterior motives.

One of the others that don't ask for anything from is a kind, and gentle soul. She mainly stays in the background just offering kind words and a serene presesnce that, at least, blocks some of the chaos in my life. Some days it is just a kind word that say "it'll be alright" or "You'll get through it" but what she doesn't say is expressed by her eyes. they say that no matter how tough it gets or how crazy my life will be never give up because if you do I will give up as well. It's hard to think bad things about her... Let me rephrase that. It is impossible to think anything bad about her. I can see why the doc loves her, too bad he can't keep it straight long enough to tell her. Maybe I will go and 'help' him see the light that is my anger that he can't make her happy by acting like a fool around her.

The last one I can think of is curious in my mind. She doesn't ask for anything, she takes it. Now some may say that this is worse then asking for things that they don't own but it is what she uses what she gets to help others. So I let her take what ever she wants because with out her none of us would be alive today. I have fought all kinds of tough fighters, some with even more power than I thought I had at that moment, but her she fights on a whole 'nother level then what I fight on. She uses her mind, not her fist. Maybe one of these days I will tell her that I respect her but for now I will just let her keep doing what she is doing, mainly for the reason that I can't think of a thing to do to help her out other than let her take advantage of me. I let her because she is the only one who will do it.

The others in my life can go to hell for all I care. Now don't get me wrong I don't want to see them hurt, but I am just tired of it all. as soon as I can figure it out I am leaving. Maybe I will offer those of my life that don't ask for anything to come with me. I hope they will take the chance to make something of their lives instead of living for others. Doing things for other people is a good thing, but when it becomes your life and your prison then it is time to get out of the trap and do something for yourself. Now I just want to free myself and those ones that i truly care for and want to see something better.

With the end of those thought Ranma Saotome leaps back into his room that he shares with his Panda of a father and gets ready for bed. With a light smile on his face he thinks about a new life with those he truly cares for. Who knows maybe they will join him when he decides to leave. With that thought he slides into his futon asleep and dreams of a better life.

TBC...

Authors Notes:

This is my first time writing a fic I have had this idea for awhile now and i am just now putting pen to paper (so to speak of course) if you must critise me do it constructively no need to flame.

I would like to thank Ozzallos for reading this for me and checking it out hopfully he can keep the ferrets from eating his brains while he's helping me out with proof reading and bouncing ideas off of! ;)

Delta-Theta


	2. Chapter 1

As morning arrives we look into one room of the Tendo dojo and see that Ranma is still asleep. This is nothing new as he tries to sleep in all the time. Unfortunately he has an idiot father and an anger prone tomboy of a fiancé that likes to wake him up in the worst possible way. Water, not to mention COLD water is one of the worst ways to wake up, especially to a Jusenkyo cursed individual.

It was in this fashion that Ranma awoke to normally it would seem that either Genma would kick him out of bed and into the Koi pond or Akane would throw a bucket of cold water on him to wake him up. What nobody knows is that Akane and Genma are flipping a coin to see who gets the honor of introducing Ranma to water this morning.

"Tails" calls Akane as Genma is flipping said coin. As it lands they both look and notice that it as fallen into a crack in the floorboards of the hallway and the coin is now sitting on its edge. So they look at the coin and then to each other and decide what to do.

A few minutes later we hear from the guest room a loud splash followed by a screeching Ranma "WHAT DIDJA DO THAT FOR" followed by a bellowing overweight father "IT'S TIME TO GET UP BOY" and soon another splash was heard from the Koi pond as touchdown was achieved by a now red headed marital artist.

"Ok pops I've had it. Come and get some!" fighting ensues or should we say beat down commences ending with one battered looking panda and an irate female red head.

For those that missed it here is what happened. When it was decided that the coin indeed did fall on its edge Akane took a bucket into where her fiancé, Ranma, was blissfully sleeping and splashed him turning him into a female. In the distracted state of her yelling at Akane, Genma got the drop on his currently soaked daughter/son and punted her out of the window. While the beat-down was going on Akane headed towards the bathroom and missed the reaction of her sister looking out of her room Which had woken up when the sound of money being dropped was heard not to mention screaming martial artist and splashing water.

Nabiki could only sigh when she saw this and couldn't believe that Akane and Genma actually worked together to get Ranma up this morning. "Stranger things have happened but this is a bit too weird even for this place. Something doesn't add up " Nabiki told herself as she started getting ready for the day.

Today wasn't a school day but that didn't mean she had nothing to do. Business she had to attend to and more money to retrieve from delinquent loans to help bolster the house funds. It was getting tiring, but after trying to keep the house out of the red for the past 10 years it has become like a prison for her. Much like her sister Kasumi she felt she had an obligation to her family, but after so long it becomes habit. Like any other habit it becomes a trap having to sacrifice everything including honor, happiness, and a normal life to keep her family housed and fed. What they don't know won't hurt them. Instead it would hurt her, and her life. So she keeps her feelings and emotions behind a thick wall of ice to keep them from noticing how much she hates doing this, or how sad she may be.

Around thirty minutes later Akane is out of the bath having got ready for the day and Nabiki has entered the dining room and took stock of the situation as per normal reflex. She noticed a female Ranma sitting at the table ready for breakfast looking rather pissed sometimes glaring at Akane, who appears to not notice the glares she is receiving. A beaten panda lying by the Koi pond "I didn't know a leg could bed that way," she thinks to herself as she looks a bit more closely. A wailing father crying about how his baby girl's fiancé beat her father. And the last she looks at is Kasumi.

As she looks at Kasumi, while announcing breakfast being done, she notices something different about her, something that is gone a split second later. Nabiki ponders about this and thinks, "Now I know what I saw and it looked like it was anger. That is something that I haven't seen since mom passed, and it looked as if she were angry with Genma. It also looked as if she wanted him to get beat down more, and was that look also pointed in the direction of Akane as well?" She thinks about it some more and brushes the thought aside as merely a trick of her imagination, "there isn't anyway I can think Of Kasumi acting like that she is the most harmless person I know. Kasumi hasn't been like that for a long time."

While Nabiki was making her observations Kasumi was finishing up breakfast for her family and guests. Truth be told if anyone asked her, she would say that the Saotome's were family given that Ranma was supposed to marry Akane, "If she could get over her anger problem." thought Kasumi. Life has been very interesting for the Tendo's since Ranma came into their lives. True there have been more holes in the house and outer wall because of this but Kasumi doesn't blame Ranma for this at all, except for when Ryouga learned that Ki technique the Shishihokodan. All in all it has brought life back into a dreary house and for that Kasumi is thankful.

After the beat down of one Genma Saotome Kasumi had announced that breakfast was done and noticed what had gone on between the two cursed individuals. She couldn't believe the violence that had sprung up between the two. While this has been going on for awhile it was still rather hard to believe that just a week ago they all returned from their trip to China to rescue Akane. From what she has heard Akane was hurt pretty bad and Ranma with his friends had saved her, but beyond that she noticed that Akane isn't hurt and shows no signs of ever being hurt. So in Kasumi's mind everything turned out ok. If she had heard the entire story of what happened over in China then she would be singing a different tune to what she is thinking now.

All through this nothing can be said of Akane who at the moment is ignoring or blissfully unaware of the glare her currently female fiancé is directing towards her. She is thinking about what she could do today other than sit around the house to either lose money to Nabiki, or get pushed into another 'get Ranma and Akane together' scheme from their fathers. She is also thinking back to what happened in China and what happened on the way home. Her and Ranma finally got to talk away from all the annoyances from home and without arguing. From this came an understanding. That while they may care and love each other it isn't what one would feel from a spouse or even a lover. At most what they found out was truly enlightening. Ranma and her for that matter had admitted their feeling for one another.

Some may look at this and say "Hey it's about time". Others would say 'When did the devil learn to ice skate like that?" They had both admitted that they love each other but more like a sibling. The older brother type looking out for his kid sister, even though Akane is older by four months, and the sister bugging her brother and getting him in trouble. She thinks back to this time and then thinks about this morning and what she did to Ranma by splashing him with water to wake him up. They may have come to an understanding, but without the normal routine they go through they would have been married in a heartbeat. While their fathers sit back and pat themselves on the back thinking they did a good job and were always right. "Of course it may have been a bit much for me to team up with pops this morning to wake me up," thought Akane "I mean couldn't I have just splashed Ranma and be done with it?"

Ranma this morning is having a bad day. So far she went to bed late last night expecting to sleep in a bit today got woke up in a rather rude, but in normal fashion. Granted it was rather unusual to see Akane and her pops work together to wake her up, but hey this is Nerima where the motto is "Strange and unusual is how we cope with everyday chaos!" Ranma was kind of annoyed with her erstwhile finance "She didn't have to throw that water on me" she thought "I mean even though we are just acting out a routine she didn't have to put ice cubes in it" While Kasumi is putting breakfast on the table she takes a look at Nabiki, who has done her routine check of the residents of the dojo, and Kasumi while thinking about what was on her mind last night.

Recalling what she thought about these two and how they are "trapped" in a role that was never meant for them, but pulling it off with out a thought about themselves. Ranma admired these two people in her life. Kasumi, the kind older sister who has a hidden strength of steel that she keeps hidden with an intellect to match. Kasumi has placed the thoughts of her family before hers, but she does have some hobbies and interest. "It is no secret that she enjoys reading whatever she gets from Dr. Tofu's office every other week, but it is interesting to note that those thick books are devoured with a thirst for the knowledge in those books," thought Ranma who seen Kasumi with a rather large books one day and returning it two days later.

Some people think that those two, Kasumi and the local chiropractor belong together; with the way he acts sometimes it is hard to believe he feels the way he does. "Hmmm maybe I should go there today and have a 'talk' with the good doctor today like I was thinking last night" Ranma thought "Seeing two of the people I care for come together would be good and might take away some of the craziness around here" Planning this Ranma looks over at Nabiki and thinks again what she has let go of to become the bread winner of the house.

"She has almost no friends, everyone calls her callous, and the Ice Queen. This, I think, shouldn't have happened. She's got good looks, but no dates at all unless it is with Kuno to fleece more money out of him. She may keep the funds intact around here, but she shouldn't have to do this. Her father should have been the one to keep this place afloat. Nabiki deserves more so does Kasumi and Akane." Ranma thinks to herself

With this thought she glares at Soun the Tendo patriarch. While he may have loved his wife dearly it is no excuse to let something like your family suffer for his grief. Turning his gaze back on Nabiki and continuing to eat he remembers something that happened in China before they started their trek across the country back to the shore to come home.

**(slight flashback)**

A day or two after the fight with saffron the group stayed with he amazons as the guest of Shampoo and Mousse. After they confirmed that the outsider laws were not going to be in affect for this group of people that had fought and won against Saffron. Especially for the lost boy Ryouga, and that fat oaf of a panda that Ranma calls a father. While out and about the outskirts of the village Ranma notices a strong but familiar presence approaching his location. "Herb!" he thinks with a bit of confusion and trepidation considering their last fight.

Ranma may have won against him but that was still a tough fight with Power AND skill. Saffron may have been powerful but damn if he had any skill at all, still it was a victory against a demi-god and not too many if any could claim to do what Ranma had done.

As Herb approaches Ranma he notices that many Amazons have arrived as well. Seeing the white flag of peace being shown leading the musk warriors and, the apparent lack of any weapons, Ranma holds his hand up against the Amazons to show that he would deal with them but be on guard. The Amazons look angry with this but doesn't say anything.

Ranma approaches and says in a guarded tone, "Herb what are you doing here? I thought the Musk and the Amazons are enemies?" The Dragon Prince replies in a warm voice, "Yes we are at... Odds with each other, I have come to speak with the Elders and to speak with you Ranma."

"With me!" says a shocked Ranma, "Why do want to speak with me. I thought you hated me after our last fight"

"Yes I have held a grudge against you for that, but I have thought long and hard and have come to a decision" Ranma tensed up at these words, but the tone in which Herb spoke in shows that while he may have been angry with the Saotome heir he also holds no malice for any past deeds done to him.

Ranma still being somewhat skeptical replies back. "What decision have you made?" Herb, at this seeing that his past adversary tensed and ready to jump into action says, "I have come to ask for your friendship for the one who can down the mighty Saffron deserves my thanks as well as my respect." All listening to this are too shocked to respond. Especially after Herb bows to Ranma.

After a few minutes of being speechless Ranma comes out of his stupor and still guarded asked, "You want to be friends with me even though of our past" Herb just nods to this "Yes I would, I have realized that sometime in the future I will be the ruler of the Musk kingdom and must be humble at times and realized that while I will be the ruler of a kingdom I am still a person who may make mistakes"

Ranma hearing this thinks, "Well in a way his is right and I can see being friends with him but what gets me is that he give me respect of what I had to do to Saffron".

"I can see what you mean about being a ruler in that you have people to count on you to be just, but I still don't get that you respect me for what I did to Saffron," asked a shocked Ranma

"Yes, I do respect you for what you did for with all the power my bloodline gives me and all the skill I have I would probably have a problem with handling him the way I have heard you did. In fact I felt the power from our lands and saw the explosions." answered Herb.

Ranma was still shocked, but could understand what was happening. Finally he understood that the Musk warriors understood power and with someone who is completely human and just has his martial artist skills competed with a god and won is not someone to be taken lightly.

As Ranma comes out of his musings Herb decides to present Ranma with a medium sized case. "Ranma" Herb starts, "I would like to present this as a gift to honor our new alliance, friendship and to show my gratitude for what you have shown me. In it are several items that you may find useful such as some scrolls outlining some of the Musk techniques as well as some gold coins and gems to help out your family. Also there is a small wooden case in here. This case contains four very special gems in which I think you could either use or find handy. They are called Ioun stones and all four of them are magically imbued. These are gems are apart of the Musk treasures and I want you to have them with the approval of the Musk Dynasty." Ranma looks a bit weary of the gems that he is being given seeing they are magic. Ranma, since Jusenkyo has learned not to trust magic and voices these concerns to the dragon prince.

Seeing the look on the pigtailed martial artist face Herb says, "I know how you feel about magic and items of such, but there isn't anything malicious about these gems. They are in fact helpful and there isn't anything that would change a person's will or mind. They are completely safe I have used them in the past so be at ease".

Ranma starts to decline the offer but he thinks about what this means to Herb and the Musk and what it could mean to turn down an offer of this magnitude. Ranma decides to accept the gift by calling on all the manners he as learned "Herb I will accept this as a token of our friendship and hope that someday I will return the favor." As Ranma finishes his statement he bows before Herb who does the same.

"Now that that's out of the way," Herb says coming out of his bow turning to the nearest Amazon, "Whom may I speak to about forming an alliance with the Amazons"...

**(end flashback)**

As Ranma comes back from remembering her time in China and the Amazon village she finishes her breakfast she notes to himself that she still hasn't checked out that case that Herb gave her. "It's a good thing that Mousse taught me the basics of the Hidden Weapon Style otherwise she wouldn't have the case anymore thanks to her good for nothing panda-father" muses Ranma. She gets up and heads to the furo to change back into a guy to get started on the day she ponders on what she was thinking about last night before getting to bed. "Hmm I think I will head out to Doc's today and have that 'talk' with him, but I may have to set it up so that Kasumi heads there as well." she thinks while getting ready for a good soak and returning to male form.

About thirty minutes later Ranma gets dressed and goes to Nabiki's room and talks to her about his plan for the Doc and Kasumi. When he gets to Nabiki's door he knocks gently but loud enough for the occupant to answer for him to come in. He enters and closes the door to see a smirking Nabiki. "So what do you want today Ranma?" Nabiki says.

Ranma replies in a low tone "I want your help in getting Doc and Kasumi together. Also I want to help out around here more and I know you're the one I need to talk to." Nabiki looks surprised but hides it quickly before answering, "What do you want me to do? Think of some cure for Doctor Tofu or something, and what do you mean help out around here."

Ranma appears to think a bit before answering Nabiki, "Well I want to help out Kasumi because she deserves more than what she gets around here. I know she loves to take care of the house, but I can almost feel her sadness. It's like a gut feeling I get when I am around her. About helping out around here I think I maybe able to give you something that could help with the finances, but you have to promise not to say where you got this from ok."

Nabiki ponders the situation and thinks, "I can tell he isn't lying and it seems that he really wants to help out more. That and I know what he means about Kasumi. I kept trying to get her out of the house more, but there isn't anything I can do. If he can get Tofu to act straight around Kasumi then maybe He could convince her to get on with her life".

After Nabiki thinks this through she says to Ranma "Ok what's your plan, but first I promise not to sell or give any information on what is said here. It is just between you and me all right. Is that good enough?"

Ranma nods and pulls something out of thin air like Mousse does with those weapons of his "I got this case from Herb. I haven't had a chance to go through it yet but he did briefly tell me what was inside. Along with some scrolls and a special gift as a token of friendship and an alliance with him and the Musk it has..."

He leaves the last of what he was saying to make a show for what he was going to give Her. As he opens the case he looks in and takes note of what was inside. In the case lined up neatly are several scrolls that are probably the techniques that Herb told him about, a wooden box that is said to contain the Ioun stones. This he sets aside between him and Nabiki, and the last was a bulging velvet pouch that weighs roughly 5 pounds.

The pouch is what he takes out and opens up. In this he finds what he was looking for and hands it over to Nabiki. When she gets it she looks inside and nearly faints on the spot. "Ranma do you know how much this is?" she asks somewhat out of breath.

Ranma shakes his head and replies, "No I don't I just know that you could use it better than I could. At least with it in your hands the panda won't get a hold of it and waste it all on booze and more plans to ruin my life." He finishes the last statement with a bit of heat in his voice. As he was talking Nabiki empties the pouch in front of her and is not practically drooling.

On the floor in front of her is a large pile of gold coins and precious gems that is considered a decent fortune that would pay all the bills for the next 50 years. Nabiki looks up at Ranma and then back to the pile in front of her then back to Ranma. In an act that is so unlike Nabiki she gets up and glomps Ranma that would have any Amazon green with envy. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Ranma"

Nabiki is near tears from the gift that Ranma selflessly bestows upon the Tendos. Ranma just holds onto Nabiki while she composes herself after freezing up for a few seconds. After a few more minute of holding Nabiki he thinks of how nice it is to see the real Nabiki that she hides from the public. After She gets a hold of her emotions she backs up slightly still in Ranma's arms and gets a grin on her face that Ranma doesn't like to see. He tries to move and get out of the way but Nabiki is too fast for him and has the advantage of being in his lap. She moves in for the kill and kisses Ranma on the lips. Ranma is too shocked to move or respond to her kiss but after the first couple of seconds he starts to kiss her back from pure instinct.

Slowly as his mind comes back online he disengages his lips from hers and asks, "Not that I didn't like that but what was that for? You've never shown any interested in me so why now?" Nabiki calmly looks into his eyes and answers back, "I've never seen so much money before and my emotions kind of got the better of me. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way but it was kind of nice not being the 'Ice Queen' for a few minutes. Besides even though I don't love you or anything I still know how you are and besides your are engaged to my little sister so." Ranma hears a bit of sadness in the last of her statement but dismisses it as Nabiki's emotions out of control still.

While Nabiki crawls from his arms back to the large pile of gold and gems he thinks to himself, "Well I guess I can tell her as long as she doesn't sell any information about us, but I don't think she will be doing that anymore with what I have just given her." Ranma looks back at Nabiki and tells her what had happened on the trip home and the conversation that Akane and he had. He tells her of what they feel for each other.

He tells her that while He and Akane may care and love one another they feel it is more like a brother and sister or more like cousins. Nabiki hears what he is saying and is completely shocked and asks, "So you mean to tell me for the last week and a half you and Akane have been acting like you are still engaged and can't stand one another and in the process completely fool everyone including me?"

Ranma just looks up and says with a smirk, "YUP!" "ARGH!" yells Nabiki while throwing a pillow at Ranma who dodges and just sits back with a smug grin, "Now don't worry Nabs we plan on telling everyone just not quite yet ok so please keep quiet about it alright". He asks with a pleading look that she answers yes to before taking a look at the box that is sitting close to her. "What's in this Ranma?" she asks while picking the box up looking it over. "Herb said that that box contains something called Ioun Stones. I haven't looked in it of course because of what it is. Herb said that they are magically imbued gems but that they weren't harmful or anything. Here let me take a look at it". Says Ranma while taking the box back.

When he opens it he looks inside and finds four crystals of different shapes and colors that seem to shine from the inside of each one. The first crystal is a deep hued red that is cylindrical in shape but instead of being completely smooth it has eight sides to it and the ends come to a point. The second crystal is a powder blue that is shaped in an ovoid shape completely smooth. The third crystal is a dark yellow and is shaped as a sphere. The fourth and final crystal is a light green and is shaped in a smooth cylinder.

"Wow" exclaims Ranma while looking at the stones inside, "These are interesting, but why give me four and what do they do?" As he asks this question he picks up the first red one that just happens to be his favorite color and it flies out of his had and starts to circle him in a fast pace that he has no trouble following. It seems to him that he can feel where it is, but not what it can do. "What was that thing and where did it fly off to Ranma?" asks Nabiki "I don't know what it is or what it can do but right now it is circling me. Can't you see it?" She shakes her head no trying to see the small stone that seems to be invisible to her.

"Here it doesn't seem to be hurting anything so why don't you take one". Nabiki looks over the stones remaining in the box and picks up the light green one for herself. As with the red crystal this one flies out of her hand and starts to fly lazy circle around her while picking up speed. "Hey what are these things?" asks Nabiki. Ranma is about to reply but She continues to speak, "I guess you have to have one of these things active around you to see others as well because I can see yours now."

Ranma, while Nabiki was checking out her crystal was thinking of the coming talk that he was going to have with Tofu later that day. "I think I should ask Nabiki if she could get Kasumi over to the doc's after I talk with him or while I am there that way I can snap him out of it."

"That's a pretty good idea Ranma-kun when do you want Kasumi there or were you just going to call me from Tofu's clinic?" asks Nabiki

"How did you know what I was going to do Nabs? I haven't told you anything yet?" questions a shocked Ranma.

"What do you mean you just told me you were thinking about asking..." Nabiki trails off as her eyes widen when she realizes what just happened, "You weren't talking were you? You were thinking of asking me to take Kasumi to Tofu's weren't you?"

"Yeah I was thinking of asking you that but how did you know what I was thinking? That's impossible right?"

"Yeah about as imposable as a guy that changes into a girl with cold water or flying stones right? That's got to be it quick Ranma think of a number between one and a million!"

Ranma thinks of a number three million four hundred and eighty-thousand, "Ranma I said between one and a million you went over by about two million four hundred and eighty-thousand now try again," said a frustrated Nabiki before she realizes what happened again.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, to test me didn't you?"

"Yeah I caught on to what you were doing and figured that the stone you have lets you read minds. I wonder if it can do anything else?"

Nabiki replies, "I don't know but this is kind of cool don't you think! I mean I could stop our fathers before they get out of hand and try to force the engagement between you and my sister. I could even let you know when things are going to get serious with your fiancés' before they can act anything thing out"

"Yeah you could but be careful Nabs I don't want to see anything bad happen to you," says Ranma in a soft tone while thinking, not remembering what Nabiki can do now, "It wouldn't be good if someone as cute as you gets hurt because of something I gave you"

As Ranma starts gathering up the rest of his things and places them back into the case he doesn't notice a blushing Nabiki. When he is done he looks over at her and asks her to bring Kasumi over to Tofu's place in about thirty to forty minutes.

"I should have him ready for her by then. I hope. I will see if He can tell me anything about these crystals in the meantime alright?" Nabiki just looks up at him and tell him, "Yeah I'll get her over there, and that is probably a good thing, too about the crystals I mean. In the meantime I am going to test out what I can do and try to total up the funds this gift of yours can generate for us all right. Oh and Ranma thank you again you really don't know how much this means to me. As of right now you are out of debt to me and have put me into debt with you. I don't know how I am going to repay you but thank you." She was cut off by Ranma holding a finger over her lips and says to her softly "You have done enough for this family and for me as well, but I ask one favor from you alright" she nods her head,

"I want you to live your life as you should have done and live it well also melt the 'Ice Queen'. I know why you do it and I respect your intelligence and the sacrifice you have given to help your family. Right now you don't need to do it anymore so I want to see the person you should have been and not the person you became." With that last remark he removes his finger from her lips and walks out the door not noticing the tears flowing down Her cheeks nor does he hear her remark "I'm finally free" as she smiles a relieved smile and collapses on the floor crying tears that have been ten years in the making. The Ice Queen has begun to melt...

TBC..


End file.
